Morrigan Aensland
Morrigan Aensland is a fictional character in the video game series Darkstalkers. She first appeared in Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors (Vampire: The Night Warriors in Japan). She is an anti-hero and a main protagonist alongside Demitri Maximoff and Felicia. In the series main canon, Morrigan's father, Belial Aensland, had split her power into three. Later in the events of Vampire Savior, Jedah Dohma would find part of this power and give it a body as Lilith. Morrigan was original voiced by Yayoi Jinguji through out the series and in various cross overs. She would later be voiced by Rie Tanaka in both Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 ''and ''Onimusha Soul. Background Morrigan Aensland was conceived into a local succubus group of an portion resided in Makai nearby the Aensland Castle and adopted by Belial Aensland, the head of the Aensland clan and one of the three High Makai nobles. He did not have any time to raised her but was given under the care of the two servants, Lucien and Modos. Morrigan grew up without knowing this after her parent's death. She found her life in the Aensland castle dull. She visited the human world many times to look for some kind of fun. One night, she was drawn to the strange power permeating from Pyron and ventured into the human world again. After she came back from the human world, she was told that Berial died and she was the next successor to the throne of the Aensland family. Although she is rightfully the ruler of Makai, she avoids her duties and continues her life like before. But when Jedah created the Majigen, she and her castle are pulled into Jedah's dimension. Sensing Lilith, the now sentient remainder of her soul, Morrigan set off hoping to find some sort of enjoyment. After meeting with Lilith, she was finally able to return to her true self when the both of them fused back together into one. Personality Beautiful, sexy, confident, conceited, and playful, Morrigan may be called many things given that she is a succubus, but she is not really evil like the other demons of the Makai realm are rather, she is strangely friendly and approachable despite her beauty and sexyness which might be due to her spending most of her time in the material world enjoying hedonistic delights. She's just always out to satisfy her own hunger and shirking her responsibilities as a member of the Aensland family. About Aensland succubi It is generally said that the Succubus race absorbs the spirit of the opposite sex and uses it as their own energy source. But the succubi that live in the Aensland family are slightly different. They create a special secretion liquid in their body when they are either physically or mentally stimulated. They use this liquid to maintain their life. If one were to be trapped inside a small secluded area, she would die within two days due to the lack of stimulus. This is because the liquid needed to maintain her life can't be secreted. But to make up for this, they have become able to look into the dreams of others. When no stimulus was given, they evolved other ways to look for excitement. When a creature dreams, a special secretion liquid is formed in the brain. A succubus can take this liquid from the outside. Those who have been robbed feel a strange feeling, as if one's dream was completely taken away. This is quite different from not having any memory of a dream. This liquid, which the succubus robbed, is dissolved into the body of the succubus and is composed. Appearances Darkstalkers series= *''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' *''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' *''Darkstalkers 3'' *''Darkstalkers Chronicle: The Chaos Tower'' *''Darkstalkers Resurrection'' In Japanese only games *''Vampire Hunter 2'' *''Vampire Savior 2'' *''Vampire Chronicle for Matching Service'' *''Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection'' |-| Other games= |-| Cameos= |-| Other media= Morrigan was a central antagonist in the Darkstalkers the Animated Series, being forced by Pyron to work under Demitri, who in turn worked under him. In this series, she an ancestor of Morgan le Fay and want's to turn Harry Grimoire into her pupil. She is also in the Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge ''OVA where she travels to the Human world. Trivia *During the development of ''Darkstalkers, Morrigan was originally going to be a vampire along with Demitri. This was of course changed later but the bat theme still remains in her design. *﻿It has been a running joke (and a point of criticism) among fans that Morrigan has used the same sprite since her first appearance, despite this not being the case, and like others, had their sprites changed with new animations in most game apperances. The introduction of her 3D character model in Tatasunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes ''changed this. *As arguably the most well-known ''Darkstalkers character, Morrigan has made more appearances outside of Darkstalkers games than any other character in the franchise. *Morrigan was the first female Capcom character announced for Marvel vs. Capcom 3. *In Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Morrigan received a DLC costume based on an outfit she wore in Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge OVA, and similarly in one of her winning poses. This outfit was also available for free when pre-ordering the game from GameStop as the costume is grouped with the Femme Fatale pack that includes alternate costumes for X-23, Storm, and Chun-Li. *Like Felicia, Morrigan was voiced consistently in the games up to Cross Edge by her original voice actress, Yayoi Jinguji. As of Marvel vs Capcom 3 she is now voiced by Rie Tanaka, who was also the voice of Ciel in the Mega Man Zero series. *In the Animated Series (where she is voiced by Saffron Henderson), Morrigan is given a Scottish accent. This idea is revisited in Marvel vs Capcom 3 (although her English voice actress, Siobhan Flynn, is Welsh). *She was named after the Celtic Crow Goddess. *In Skullgirls, one of Ms.Fortune's color palettes is a reference to Morrigan. *In Blazblue, one of Litchi's color palettes is a reference to Morrigan. *Lili Rochefort in Tekken 6 can be customized to Resemble Morrigan *Morrigan is a recurring character in a fan comic strip, Life.Draw(spriteBatch). *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3 her rival is the superhero Iron Man. Sprite Fighting games= Notes: *Morrigan's Darkstalkers sprite was used in every normal 2D fighter she appeared in. *The Marvel vs. Capcom Lilith version is only seen in the original Marvel vs. Capcom game. The colors were reused in the Tatsunoko vs. Capcom and Marvel vs. Capcom 3. *The Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo sprite was also used in Pocket Fighter. |-| Card Clash= Notes: #Morrigan's costume change seen in her Darkstalkers series victory pose. #Possibly inspired by one of Morrigan's Mighty Combos and various other transformations in Pocket Fighter. |-| Card Clash DS= Notes #Morrigan's costume change seen in her Darkstalkers ''series victory pose. #Morrigan appears in this form in ''Marvel vs. Capcom. #Possibly inspired by one of Morrigan's Might Combos and various other transformations in Pocket Fighter. Navigation